Noa
Noa (ノア) is a feral child born in Conkram but raised in Mt. Rikuroa. She is the second playable character found in the game, and she is first introduced shortly after Vahn reaches the entrance to Mt. Rikuroa. Noa is a 12-year-old girl who has spent the vast majority of her life inside Snowdrift Cave, being raised by Terra (using the body of a wolf). It seems that Terra may have figured out or prophesized that Noa would be one of the eventual Ra-Seru heroes, as she pushes Noa to train her body and mind every day. Because of this, by the time she meets Vahn, she is a very skilled fighter. Background "She lives with a wolf of the Ra-Seru in a cave. She was not born there, but then where is she from? Noa and Terra do not know. Noa isn't very good at thinking, but she is good at recognizing evil." - V-JUMP Noa was born to Queen Minea and King Nebular of Conkram, and is the sister of Cort. She was to represent a new era of prosperity, but not long after her birth, the Mist attacks Conkram. Queen Minea, resigned to her fate, orders a Soren to take Noa very far from Conkram. The Soren flies an incredible distance to Mt. Rikuroa but dies from the effort, plunging into the top of the mountain. Noa is unharmed from the fall, and is found by a wolf. Shortly after the wolf finds Noa, Terra finds Noa as well, pledging to live with Noa. However, as Noa is too small to become one with Terra, Terra instead joins with the body of the nearby wolf, where she raises Noa. Involvement Ten years later, it appears to be a normal day as usual. Terra tests Noa's body and mind by letting her fight Piuras in a section of the cave and quizzing her about several trivia facts regarding the cave and the surrounding areas. Shortly after, however, a brief earthquake strikes that tears a hole in the cave, allowing the Mist to enter. Terra and Noa leave the cave and head to the top of Mount Rikuroa so Terra can transfer herself onto Noa using the power of the Genesis Tree atop the mountain. They defeat a Golem along the way, and reach the top. Zeto appears and summons Caruban. Then Vahn arrives and together they defeat Caruban. They then resurrect the Genesis Tree. Gameplay Weapon of choice: Claws, Ferals Strong Against: Water, Wind Weak Against: Earth Noa is one of the strongest characters in terms of damage capabilities throughout more than half of the game, due to her significantly longer action bar. She is also the fastest character, but she has low defense and the lowest HP, INT and MP of the party, making her the most likely to character to faint from a powerful attack and the least effective in casting Seru spells aside from those affiliated with the Wind element. Gala and Vahn both surpass her in most stats (save for agility and speed) toward the end of the game, though Noa is considered by many to be the most useful party member throughout most of the adventure. Arts Gallery Gfs 27924 2 155 mid.jpg|Noa activating a Super Art Noa profile.jpg|CGI rendering of Noa commission__noa_and_terra_2_by_jadenkaiba-d466vpq.jpg|Fanart of Noa and Terra (wolf) Trivia * Noa's Arts are the ones which need more space to be performed, and cost more AP. * Vahn could be Noa's love interest. * Noa has a "Secret" Hyper Art, Jurassic Blow. She only performs it in her Miracle Art. ** Instead of doing Frost Breath or any of her Hyper Arts, she does this "Secret" Hyper Art. ** Jurassic Blow is a variation of Hurricane Kick. At the end of the kicks she does 2 uppercuts, instead of doing the lateral kick. Category:Characters Category:Legend of Legaia Characters